


What It Takes to Take Down Humanity's Strongest

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a handful of witnesses on that day, how Captain Levi, the famed Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, managed to clear away Petra Ral from her impending doom, and successfully killing the surrounding aberrants. Naturally, rumors started floating around like why the Captain saved Petra apart from being in his squad and how lucky that Ral must be, how safe it must feel in the arms of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. A few female soldiers can’t help but swoon over the esteemed Captain and throw shade at Petra. But neither could be bothered by these rumors. (Rivetra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes to Take Down Humanity's Strongest

Death had a nasty business of lurking, stalking when you least expected it.

 “PETRA!!!”

The action happened all too fast for Petra to process. All she could remember were two – or were they three? -aberrant titans that cornered her helpless. There were only a handful of times Petra issued profanity from her lips, and that was one of those moments.

“SHIT!” Petra propelled her maneuver gear higher but in an unfortunate stroke of luck, managed to tangle its cables around the aberrant’s fingers. “Fuck!” she exasperated, refusing to accept her inevitable fatality. _Petra Ral: 58 Titan kills, 48 assists and 10 solos, not about to die anytime soon,_ she recited to herself like a prayer that would save her life. The more she struggled, dangled like live bait on a hook, the more the titan appeared hungry to devour her. And the end happened swiftly.

\---

There were a handful of witnesses on that day, how Captain Levi, the famed Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, managed to clear away Petra Ral from her impending doom, and successfully killing the surrounding aberrants. Naturally, rumors started floating around like why the Captain saved Petra _apart from being in his squad_ and how _lucky that Ral must be, how safe it must feel in the arms of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier._ A few female soldiers can’t help but swoon over the esteemed Captain and throw shade at Petra. But neither could be bothered by these rumors.

Petra pulled Levi in a corner before he had the chance to enter his room, caught him off guard when she planted a deep, longing kiss on his lips. Eyes widened and lips slightly parted, Levi was about to ask what was that for when Petra cut him sharply, “Thank you for saving me.” She winked and in an attempt to seduce him, the word _captain_ flowed from her tongue placidly. Levi smirked knowingly.

“I’m expecting this isn’t the last of your appreciation?”

“You aren’t _just_ Humanity’s Strongest, are you, you clever man,” Petra pulled his cravat closer, purposely rising the need in Levi. “No, _Captain_ , this is far from the last,” her words lingered in his ears, each an inviting caress.

“Well then,” he scooped the teasing girl up in his arm, “I’d like to see you try to reach the end of it.”

\--

They stumbled in his room, Petra eager to give, Levi more than welcome to receive her affections.“I do hope you realise what you’ve gotten yourself into, soldier,” Levi whispered hotly in Petra’s ear. “Oh, Captain! I assure you, I won’t need any saving tonight,” she smiled menacingly. Without reservations, Levi took her hungrily and Petra was more than happy to satiate her lover’s desires. With a ravenous look in his eyes, he tore her clothing, momentarily appreciated the beauty that laid in front of him. Her eyes, a soft contrast to his, watched in anticipation his advance.

Levi crashed his lips against hers. He began muttering indecipherable words at first, repeatedly, until Petra began forming what he was saying. “Not… going…to,” he exhaled sharply before resuming, “lose you…”“Oh Levi…” she began stroking his undercut and Levi could taste her passion spilling in his mouth. His kisses made her dizzy, almost forgetting her duty of _pleasing_ her captain tonight. She shifted their position, brazenly placing herself on top. She caught a tiny trace of surprise from his expression, a welcomed approval. Warm trails of her kisses crawled from his lips down to his neck in rapid tempo. His chest rose restlessly, impatient for its turn. “A little…impatient, are we?” Petra uttered in between her kisses. “You do not make your captain wait,” Levi hissed. Petra laughed mirthfully, “I believe I’m in command tonight, no?” Soon, hot kisses were on his abdomen, nearing his pelvic area. A sly smile formed on her lips as she was welcomed by his growing anticipation. She pulled down his trousers to reveal his length and took it in her hand teasingly. She could hear her lover growling in agony of anticipation. “Petra,” a deep, guttural sound escaped Levi’s lips. She didn’t need to be called out twice; she already made him wait long enough. Besides, he _earned_ this night.

\--

Levi may have surrendered himself completely to Petra but he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore the risks of their rendezvous. They were deep in their lovemaking when Levi had to pull out. Petra, now hungrier than he was, gripped on his arms, pleaded for him to satiate her. “Don’t be st –, “he was cut off by her lips, a gripping force to thrust himself deeper in her.“Yes…y-yes,” she panted, drinking his handsome image above her. “ _Fuck me,_ Levi,” her back arched, pressedherself harder against his thrusts.

\--

She counted in her head how many _rounds_ it took to make Humanity’s Strongest Soldier surrender because she had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Levi, on the other hand, mistook her breathlessness as having had enough for the night. So he pulled himself out, only to hear a purring Petra. “Please, Levi,” her eyes were glazed with lust. “Fuck, Petra, I’m - ,” he cut himself before could do irrevocable damage to his ego. This awoke something else in Petra as she propped an arm against the pillow. She raised a brow, taunted him, “You’re _what,_ Levi _?”_ Frustration seethed from Levi’s teeth, a nameless, unfamiliar feeling. “I thought you wanted to see me try to _reach_ the _end_ of my appreciation, _Captain_ ,” she humoured him. Attempting to dodge a bullet to his ego, he coolly tried to call off the night, careful to not admit defeat. Her eyes softened before setting the final score:

“Alright,” she purred. But then, a cheeky smile played on her face and Levi knew he had to accept defeat. “But now we both know who’s _Humanity’s Strongest_ behind closed doors, Captain Levi.”

 

 

 


End file.
